


Late Night Confessions in the Kitchens

by UniverseInk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, After eighth year, Everyone is Queer, Harry and Neville are both Hogwarts professors, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Not Epilogue Compliant, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseInk/pseuds/UniverseInk
Summary: Unable to sleep one night, Harry follows Neville down to the kitchens. Gossip and fluff ensues.Set in a post-eighth year AU where Harry and Neville are Hogwarts professors.





	Late Night Confessions in the Kitchens

**Author's Note:**

> I might write some more stories in this AU, so keep a look out for those.  
> Also, I don't think anything in this should be triggering, but if I've missed something, let me know and I'll add it to the tags.

After the war, and their eighth year at Hogwarts, both Harry and Neville joined the Hogwarts staff. Neville at the Herbology professor, and Harry as the DADA professor. Neville also became Head of Gryffindor House, as Headmistress McGonagall claimed he had a smoother temper than Harry. Harry secretly agreed.  
When the year started, Harry and Neville ended up in neighboring rooms in the professors’ quarters. One night, while Harry was failing to sleep, he heard Neville exit his room. After several minutes he had not returned, and curiosity overcame Harry. He pulled out the Marauder’s Map and looked for Neville. He located him in the basement, in the kitchens.  
Harry stared at Neville’s dot for a while before deciding to join him. They hadn’t had much chance to talk since the beginning of year, and he wasn’t sleeping anyways. So he got up, dressed, and headed out.  
When Harry made it to the basement, he tickled the painted pear and then entered the kitchens. As it was the middle of the night, they were mostly empty, the house-elves being asleep. However, in front of the fireplace, Harry spotted Neville and Kreacher. The latter spotted him first.  
“Master Harry!” he croaked. “Would you like some tea?”  
“Hello Kreacher. Tea would be nice, yeah.” Kreacher scurried off and Harry took a seat beside Neville.  
“Hey Harry, couldn’t sleep either?”  
“Nah, then I heard you get up and decided to join you.”  
“How’d you know I was here?”  
“I ever tell you about the Marauder’s Map?”  
“No, what’s that?”  
“It’s a map my dad and his friends made of Hogwarts,” Harry said, pulling it out of his pocket. “It shows the locations of everyone in the castle and the grounds.”  
“Wow, that’s impressive.”  
“Yeah, I figure Lupin did a lot of it.”  
“You mean Professor Lupin?”  
“Yeah, he and my dad were mates in school.”  
“Huh, I never knew that. Anyways, how’d you get the map?”  
“It’s kind of funny, actually. At some point Filch confiscated it from my dad, and the Weasley twins stole it from his office years later. They gave it to me in my third year so I could sneak to Hogsmead. They didn’t even know it was once my dad’s.”  
“Wow, what a coincidence.”  
“I know right?” At this point, Kreacher returned with Harry’s tea, and asked if either of them needed anything else. When they assured him they did not, he excused himself to bed. They sat in silence for a bit after that.  
“Harry,” Neville said eventually. “Do you get nightmares, too?”  
“Yeah, almost every night. They started after fourth year, after… Cedric. They didn’t get this bad ‘til after the last battle, though.”  
“I’m sorry. I’ve always had like, occasional ones. But during last year, with the Carrows and everything, they started getting really bad. Luna helped me through them a lot after we both moved into the Room of Requirement. Have you spoken to her lately, byt he way?”  
“Yeah, I saw her at the Weasley’s when they did my send-off dinner. Did you know she’s seeing Ginny now?”  
“Really? I mean, I’m not that surprised. I knew she was queer, she told me fifth year.”  
“Yeah? I wasn’t that surprised either. I knew Ginny was bi, and Luna never seemed like the kind of person to care about gender and sexuality stuff.”  
“How are things with Ginny, by the way? Still awkward?”  
“Not really. I mean, It’s been seven months now. And it really was for the best, us breaking up. I really loved her, but our traumas just weren’t compatible. Anyways, she seems much happier with Luna, so I’m glad.”  
“That’s good. That she’s happy, I mean. And that you’re feeling better about the whole thing.”  
“Yeah. What about you? I heard a rumor about you and Hannah Abbott?” Neville rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
“That didn’t really work out.”  
“Sorry. D’you mind if I ask why?”  
“Not at all. She’s a nice enough girl, but she was a bit put off by me being bisexual.”   
“That sucks. Good for you, though, figuring out your sexuality and all. Got any romantic prospects? Since we seem to be gossiping like teenagers.”  
“It’s not gossip. But since you asked, kind of?”  
“You don’t sound so sure.”  
“Well, there’s this bloke I like, but I’m pretty sure he’s straight.”  
“Yikes, that sucks.”  
“Tell me about it.”  
“Do I know him?” Neville laughed.  
“Yeah, you know him.”  
“Well now I have to think about all the probably-straight guys I know.” Harry smirked, and pretended to be deep in thought.  
“Okay, I’m really only coming up with Ron. Wow I know a lot of queer people.” Harry eyed Neville. “It’s not Ron, is it? ‘Cause he’s married.”  
“God, no. I mean, he’s a great bloke, but no.”  
“Okay, then who? It can’t be Dean or Seamus, cause I think everyone’s figured out their thing, even if they haven’t announced it yet.”  
“It’s not them.”  
“Hmm… Is it someone from Dumbledore’s Army?”  
“Yes. Are you just going to keep guessing?” Neville’s cheeks were very red at this point.  
“Not if you take pity on me and tell me.” Neville sighed.  
“Alright, but you’ve got to promise it won’t make anything weird.”  
“Why would it? I promise I do not care that you’re into guys.”  
“Well, it’s uh… it’s you. My crush is you.” Harry blinked in surprise.  
“Wait, you think I’m straight?” He blurted out.  
“You’re not?” Harry laughed.  
“God, no. Neville, I’m bisexual as fuck.”  
“Oh my god, I never- I mean, I just assumed!”  
“It’s fine, really. But anyways, you actually like me?”  
“Yeah.” Neville ducked his head, looking down.  
“You know I don’t mind, right? Honestly I’m flattered. And If it weren’t for the whole coworker thing, I’d probably date you.” Neville’s head jerked up.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I mean, you’re a great guy, Neville. And you’re not too bad to look at, either.” Harry winked, making Neville blush harder.  
“Oh, uh, thanks. But since we’re coworkers…”  
“Yeah, it’s just that if we broke up, it would be awkward. At least for a while. Not to mention McGonagall might skin us alive.”  
“Maybe, yeah. But if you thought it was worth it, i could risk a little awkwardness.”  
“Really? Hmm, I guess it wouldn’t be too bad, as long as we ended on good terms. And I really can’t see it ending horrifically.”  
“So you- would you want to? Risk it, I mean.” Harry smiled.  
“Yeah, actually, I would. ‘Spose we should let McGonagall know, at least, so we’re not doing it behind her back.”  
“Yeah.” There was a pause. “Can I kiss you?” Neville asked.  
“Of course.” Harry reached out and cupped Neville’s cheek, bringing their lips together. The kiss was short, but sweet, and when they pulled back, they were grinning.


End file.
